


Just Omega Problems

by christian_moms_against_ereri, kjt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Mikasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Armin, Biting, Cuddling, Dildos, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fluff, Golf, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Oblivious Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Eren, Omega Levi, Omegaverse, Parties, Plot Twists, Rutting, Scenting, Smut, Teenage Hormones, Vibrators, love making, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christian_moms_against_ereri/pseuds/christian_moms_against_ereri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjt/pseuds/kjt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren swore that he would never have a mate, alpha or otherwise, after his father ran away when he was young, so why did he feel so conflicted emotionally when he met probably the strangest Alpha on the planet? Probably just his heat creeping up on him, yeah probably that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Omega Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Ok real quick, in this Omega verse there's a couple of things I need to get straight (haha cause the fic's not):
> 
> -People do not release scents unless they are in heat or in a rut, you practically have to guess what someones dynamic is  
> -Omegas don't produce slick unless in Heat  
> -Omegas cannot get anyone pregnant  
> -This is my fic so I do what I want
> 
> That is all

“You're coming out with us later, right?”

“Later than now? I've got a test to study for.”

“Than now? It's four-thirty, Armin. Besides, it's Friday. You have all weekend to study, not that you need it.”

“Yes, I do. How do you think I get good grades? Where are you going anyway and with who?”

“You forgot! I told you about this last week.” Eren paused thinking his friend might remember. “The party at the gravel pit. Bonfire. Free alcohol.”

“Ugh. I was hoping you'd forget.” Eren pinned him with a look. “What? C'mon, you know I don't do parties and I definitely don't drink.”

“Why don't you relax for once? You deserve it.”

“Relax as in watch you get drunk as an excuse to make out with someone?”

“I do no-”

“You do.”

“Oh now she speaks. Tell him how fun it'll be Mikasa.”

“A riot.” The girl remarked with sarcasm in her tone.

“I know she's only going because she likes to babysit you.”

“Annie will be there. How about you get drunk as an excuse to finally make a move?” Though Armin’s interests were peaked, he still wasn't saying yes. “Ugh, I'll go to that dumb golf thing with you next Saturday.”

"But Armin! Think about how cool and warm the bonfire will be!" Eren was grasping at straws now trying to get his friend to come, it was getting pretty chilly out.

"A no is a no Eren" Armin retaliated.

"Ok how about this, you don't have to go to the golf club next Saturday with Jean and I if you come to this party tonight" Eren was desperate at this point, he needed Armin to be there.

"So you're willing to spend 4 hours alone with Jean Kirchstein just so I'll come to this dumb party?"

"...Yes?" no, no he really wasn't but it was the only thing that was only remotely going to convince his friend, "You'll have next Saturday completely off!"

"Fine" Armin huffed.

“Promise?”

The blond beta sighed before nodding regretfully, this was a bad idea he could feel it in his stomach, Eren had a tendency to hook up with the nearest hot stranger during events like these, Armin swore it was going to get him kidnapped one day.  
Eren’s face immediately lit up, a smile stretched across the brunet’s face, “Thank you Armin!” The brown haired omega practically tackled his blond friend into a hug, “So I’ll see you there at 8? Ok bye!” Eren quickly bolted off with Mikasa before the blond could protest further, no way was he going to a party without his best friend, not in a million years. Armin sighed, this was going to be a long night.

*~*~*

Armin is an incredibly intelligent beta, yet he felt like the dumbest person in the world for agreeing to come to this party with Eren, the brunet and somehow managed to convince the beta through simply saying ‘Annie will be there’. The party wasn’t even much of a party, a stupid bonfire near a gravel pit, the bonfire couldn’t even really be called a bonfire.It did amaze Armin though on just how many people were here, more than half of them were drunk and had wandered off to have some ‘fun’ but here Armin was, no Annie in sight, no Mikasa in sight, shivering at how cold the night was even though they had a fire and listening to his omega friend whine about how an alpha had turned him down. He had a chemistry test to study for why on earth did he let Eren convince him to come here?

“Who does he think he IS? Just turning down a poor defenseless omega who was clearly offering himself to him” Eren mumbled just audible enough for Armin to hear as he took another swig from his bottle of the ‘free booze’ he had acquired.

“Eren, you really need to rethink your morals, haven’t you ever thought about being in a serious relationship not just one night stands?” Armin sighed looking at his still full bottle just waiting for the same old story to start up again.

“No because they’ll just leave me like my dad left my mum, sure having a mate would be nice but I don’t have the patience for it, nor the time.” Eren responded ‘Ah there it is’ Armin thought.

“Eren, you can’t just stereotype all mates just because your dad left” Armin knew where this conversation was leading, he’d had it with Eren too many times to count but Eren was stubborn, always had been ever since they were little.

“Yeah, well they say having a mate is an ‘unbreakable bond’ and look what happened to my parents.” Armin understood that Eren had gone through a lot and understood why he felt the way he felt about mates, Armin still disagreed with him.

“Eren-”

“No don’t say anything about ‘oh you just have to find the right one’ or any of that bullshit, life isn’t a fucking fairy-tale like we all think it is!” Eren practically screamed at the blond picking up his half finished bottle of alcohol before storming of away from the bonfire and the blond beta. Sometimes it truly surprised Armin that Eren was an omega and not an alpha, hell even being a beta would suit him more than an omega with how aggressive he was.

“Eren!”

Gone, just like that, walking off into who knows where probably going to join a cult of some sort, Armin sighed staring at the flickering flame which provided little to no warmth, music was blaring as people danced while also giving the blond a headache. Armin had half the mind to just drive home and leave Eren behind but he decided against it, it would just aggravate the omega more, ‘if he’s not back in an hour I’m leaving him’ Armin thought to himself.

Eren walked off in a huff, not wanting to be around his blond friend if they were going to talk about mates again. Eren shivered slightly at how cold it was and cursing himself for not bringing a jacket, he was a strong independent omega who needed no one...Well maybe not independent but definitely strong! He once broke an alpha’s nose because they looked at Christa wrong...well that alpha turned out to be the small blondes girlfriend but it still counts that he’s strong...right?

“Hey I’m talking to you brat, it’s not nice to ignore people.”

Eren stopped in his tracks turning around and seeing the most attractive alpha he had ever seen, well he presumed the guy was an alpha on how he radiated dominance, he seemed to be around the same age as Eren although he was shorter than Eren, the man was pale with inky black hair which was cut in an undercut, grey eyes seemed to stare right through Eren’s own mismatched eyes, the stranger seemed to be shocked on Eren’s different colored eyes, one shining a brilliant gold similar to a sunset and the other a color that could only be described as ‘the ocean’.

“Not bad.” the stranger mumbled staring into Eren’s eyes. The stranger’s voice sent shivers down the omega’s spine.

“C-can I help you?” Eren asked

“I was asking you where exactly you were going, you seemed to have a stick up your ass when you walked away from your omega friend back there.” The stranger replied.

‘I don’t have a stick up my ass but I’d sure like something else up my ass’ 

“Oi! Shitty brat you’re ignoring me again.”

“Oh, um he’s not an omega for starters, he’s a beta and w-we were having an argument about mates.” Eren replied trying his best not to stutter under the piercing gaze but did anyway, god this alpha was having more of an effect on him than he cared to admit.

“Oh, why? Don’t you want one?”

“You’re asking an awful lot of questions and I don’t even know your name” Eren countered giving himself a small confidence boost.

“Levi Ackerman, you brat?” Levi deadpanned.

“Eren, Eren Jaeger.”

“So Eren, do you not want a mate?” Levi repeated.

 

“No, not exactly” Eren replied slowly gaining more confidence as he spoke to the alpha.

“Well I’m sure you have a good reason too so I won’t pry any deeper unless you want to talk about it , you seem like a nice guy though.” Levi replied and Eren almost felt his heart swell with affection ‘finally someone who’s not judging me’.

“I think we should mate.” Eren mumbled quietly. Silence settled between the two.

“Excuse me?” Levi asked, Eren immediately blushed a deep red ‘shit I didn’t mean to say that, ah how do I cover this up’ Eren thought frantically before clearing his throat.

“I said I wouldn’t mind going on a date” ‘Nailed it Jaeger, nailed it” 

“Oh I know what you said” Levi said with a sultry gaze in his eyes, he stepped towards Eren before yanking the front of the boys shirt down so he could whisper in his ear.

“And I wouldn’t mind having a bit of fun if you’re up for it”


End file.
